


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: INFINITE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Alternate Universe - Idols, Alternate Universe - Popstar, Alternate Universe - Sercuity Guard, Bank Robbery, Bodyguard Romance, Dongwoo-centric, Famous Dongwoo, M/M, Minor Lee Howon | Hoya/Lee Sungjong, Security Guard Sunggyu, Singer Dongwoo, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Strangers to Lovers, Sunggyu-centric - Freeform, Trapped During A Robbery, Work In Progress, rescue romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:00:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25038880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Jang Dongwoo/Kim Sunggyu





	Untitled

**3:04 PM**

Dongwoo had just wanted to go the bank with his best friend Sungjong so he could withdraw some money from his bank account.

He hadn't been expecting to have been held up at gunpoint by masked men while a terrified Sungjong cowarded behind him.


End file.
